Ore Wa Andora
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Ihletroham eredménye, meg amúgy is akartam írni egy történetet, ami kicsit történelmi, kicsit belevisz az eredeti Hetalia világába. Remélem sikerült. Tudom, hogy az eredeti rész nem így volt, de FANfiction. Nem jelölök meg karaktereket, mert többen vanna.


~Ore Wa Andora Vs. 2~

Mindig is egy aprócska nemzet voltam. 819-ben születtem, amikor a pásztorközösségek jogait írásba foglalták. Urgel grófé lett a terület felügyeleti joga, halála után pedig az urgeli grófokhoz került a hatalom. A terület feletti hatalom miatt konfliktusok voltak így végül egy spanyol-francia társhercegség lett a vége. Francis és Antonio sokat veszekedtek rajtam. Drága bátyám velem nem is törődött, csak a hatalma alatt akart tudni engem. Ráadásul ő mindig csak Lovinoval foglalkozott. Az unokatestvérünk fontosabb volt neki, mint a húga. Szép…  
>1934-ben egy orosz fehérgárdista tiszt kiáltatta ki magát fejedelemmé és hatalmát 1941-ig meg is tartotta hatalmát. Abban az időben Oroszország sokat járt nálam és sajnos belé is szerettem. Az évek alatt kialakult köztünk egy mélyebb kapcsolat, de ez megszakadt, amikor a gárdista tisztet elűzték. El kellett hagynia, és többször nem láttam. Ivan Braginsky. Rád mindig emlékezni fogok…<br>Relatív elszigeteltségem miatt nem érintett az európai történelem, Spanyolországon és Franciaországon kívül kevés országgal volt kapcsolatom. Többnyire a turizmussal foglalkoztam, de a távközlési fejlesztések magukkal vonták az 1993-as politikai rendszer változását. Ekkor lett elfogadva az első alkotmány.  
>Mára sikerült elérnem, hogy elismerjenek, ha csak kicsit is. Ma fogok részt venni életem első világkonferenciáján. Teszek róla, hogy ne felejtsenek el engem könnyen. Ezen céllal lépem át az épület ajtaját és határozott léptekkel megyek a konferenciaterem felé. Páran megnéznek, de nem foglalkozom velük. Belépek a terembe, ahol már páran bent vannak. Lássuk csak. Franciaországot felismerem, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ennyi idő után felismer-e még. Egy vigyori hamburgerzabáló, ő biztosan Amerika. Mellette egy morcos nagy szemöldökű, ő Anglia. És végül… Orosz…ország… Nagy erőmbe kerül, hogy ne boruljak ki, de sikerül. Még mindig szeretem, de közben fáj is a szívem. Helyet foglalok. Észre sem vesznek, de nem baj, a meglepetés ereje velem lesz.<br>Fél órával később már mindenki itt van, és a helyén ül. Bátyám velem szemben ül, de kerülöm a tekintetét. Adja a szokásos mediterrán hangulatát. Elkezdődik a konferencia, Amerika nyitja meg. A téma a globális felmelegedés. Azonnal előáll egy idióta hős-tervvel. Ez mindig ilyen hülye? Anglia rögtön közli nemtetszését, majd Franciaország is beszáll a vitába. Aztán összeverekszik Angliával. Nem telik el alig pár perc és már szinte mindenki vitázik valakivel. Tisztára, mint az oviban. Végül robban a bomba, a nagy Németország személyében. Leüvölti mindenki fejét, majd szabályokat állít. Észak-Olaszország az első jelentkező.  
>- Te felszólalhatsz. – ad nagylelkű engedélyt Németország. Észak-Olaszország elmosolyodik, majd kinyújtja a kezét és egyetlen szót mond.<br>- Pastaaaa! – a robbanós szabályfüggő tenyerébe temeti az arcát.  
>- Egyéb érdekfeszítő vélemény? – szólalok meg, mire minden szem rám szegeződik.<br>- Te ki vagy? – néz rám ellenségesen Anglia. Felállok.  
>- Én vagyok Andorra.<br>- Áhh, Spanyolország kicsi hugicája ugyebár? Nos, kíváncsi lennék a te 'érdekfeszítő véleményedre' a globális felmelegedésről.  
>- Nem kell ezt úgy felfújni. A felmelegedés teljesen természetes folyamat, nekünk nincs befolyásunk rá. Sem elősegíteni, sem megakadályozni nem tudjuk. Az egész egy ciklus része, a jégkorszakkal váltakozik. – mondandóm után sokan pusmogni kezdenek, Anglia döbbenten néz rám. Visszaülök a székemre. Aztán feláll a bátyám.<br>- Én egyetértek Andorrával, fontosabb dolgokról kéne tárgyalnunk, amire van befolyásunk. – meglep, amit mond, de kívül nem mutatom. – Ki ért még egyet? – kérdezi meg végül. Jó pár kéz lendül a magasba.  
>- A kicsi Andorra érett nő lett és még okos is. – fűzi hozzá egy szívtipró mosollyal az arcán Franciaország. Ugyanaz a perverz most is, mint régen. Biztos azt hiszi, majd engem is az ágyába tud csalogatni, de téved. A spanyol vér nem jelenti azt, hogy bárkivel összefekszem.<br>- Bánt, hogy a tervem nem jött be, de tényleg jól beszélt. – jegyzi meg Amerika. Látom a szemén, hogy elismer, ami azért nagy szó egy ilyen egoista országtól. Mindenkin látszik, hogy elismert, mint országot. Most már nem csak egy törékeny lány vagyok egy apró országként és ezt ők is látják. A konferencia többi része már nyugodtan telik el.

Már mind haza indulunk, így én is ezt tenném, de valaki megfogja a vállam. Hátrafordulok, Spanyolország az. Kérdőn vonom fel a szemöldököm.  
>- Figyelj Melissa, sajnálom azt, amit a múltban tettem, rossz testvér voltam. Szeretném, ha ez változna. Mit szólnál egy közös vacsorához?<br>- Rendben. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Mint a húgod, elfogadom a meghívást. – a stílus komoly, de a hangom boldog és mosolygok. Ő is elmosolyodik és a vállamat átkarolva indulunk utunkra. Talán végre lesz egy bátyám.

~Owari~


End file.
